Wren
Appearance Around 5’6’, fairly average. She’s built sturdy, but not stocky. Her eyes are snowy blue and full of life. Loooong black hair thats pulled back in a thick pony usually, riddled with what seem to be red, peacock-like feathers. Her ears are surprisingly pointed, but not nearly as strange as the scaling that covers her extremities. They are combined with pointed, black nails to almost give the appearance of talons. Her arms and upper back are covered with yakuza-esque tattoos, consisting of a design of a phoenix and chrysanthemums. She’s a Jumpsuit Gal. Personality & Interests Wren believes in the power of justice! As such, she always believes she is on the right side of it. On a basic level she understands the notion that the universe is generally unconcerned with human concept of fairness, so she believes in fighting for said fairness! If she sees someone she believes to be suffering, she wishes to help them. If she sees an oppressor, she wishes to remove them from power, even if that means removing them from life. This makes her view of the world very black-and-white. Wren typically thinks of others before herself, especially those others with whom she has bonded. She is unbelievably loyal and passionately protective of the Liberators, viewing them as the family she never had, or doesn’t remember having. She remembers everything they tell her, and is prone to spontaneous gift-giving. She is just as easy to remember those who have wronged her, and is definitely one to hold a grudge. Technically still possessing a inexperienced mind, Wren is incredibly naive and gullible. Be it from friend or foe, she is more inclined to believe words than not. However, she is not completely without her own mind, and knows her own values, and will not compromise them for anyone or anything. (Except Hawk) Interests Wren has the ability to allow her mind get fully and completely consumed by something, be it a feeling, a situation, or a process. This lets her be incredibly efficient at her work and learn new skills in an expedited manner, but it also makes her generally insufferable when she gets a new interest. Wren is currently making up for what she assumes is years of lost information. Existing as a blank slate means she is constantly finding new things to learn about. Basic cultural references and historical events that would seem elementary to the normal person are uncharted territory for Wren, and she LOVES to learn all about them! She is constantly asking questions because of this, and on off time, it is rare to see her without a book or magazine. Wren is a work of art herself, just look at those tattoos running down her arms! It was those that first inspired her to take a pencil and attempt to put those images on her arms down onto paper. Since then, she’s moved to expand her craft, and can often be found doodling. Her style is very reminiscent of the Yakuza-inspired tattoos on her arms. If she wasn’t a super soldier, she could make a damn good tattoo artist! She is absolutely infatuated with the Earth’s oceans, and the creatures that reside in them. She can’t quite wrap her head around how they work, even if she reads explanations on paper. How do they sleep? Do they get tired? What are in those deep depths that humans have difficulty reaching? Besides that, marine life is just so gorgeous to look at… for being named after a bird, she’d much rather be under the water! Wren loves... sharks! Wren loves… Steel Hawk! Wren love… RETRIBUTION. Skills & Abilities * Apt Learner: She’s the type of girl to always read the instruction manual. While a natural quick learner, this works beautifully well with Wren’s obsessive tendencies, enabling her to pick up and hone a variety of skills at a surprisingly quick rate. * Secret Weapon: Wren has special abilities that are not entirely human. They include the following: ** Scaled Legs/Arms: Giving her natural armor against incoming bullets and other weapons. ** Skin Hooks: Like a gecko, Wren has small, hook-like structures on her hands, allowing her to perform surprising acrobatic feats and climb walls. ** Eagle Eye: Wren's eyesight is remarkable in light and in dark, and she can increase the depth of her sight like a zoom lens. ** Parrot Pitch: Wren can modify her voice to copy noises and other voices she has heard with relative accuracy. ** Vacuum Vitality: Wren can survive in the vacuum of space. ** Water Bird: Most recently, Wren has developed gill sacs underneath the skin of her neck, allowing her to breath underwater. History Hello World The first thing Wren remembers is awakening up on Avalon, the sounds of unintelligible conversation happening around her. As she came to, unable to understand a word being said to her and possessing only vague motor skills, she came to realize that everything before that moment was black static. A nothing void that only hurt to think too deeply about. The civilians of Avalon who found her were kind, and gentle. They took her under their wings and cared for her. Bathed her, clothed her, fed her, and attempted to communicate with her-- to find out about her. She grew to appreciate them in the short time they had together, as they helped her find language, and taught her basic motor skills. However, it wasn’t them, but the power-suit clad Steel Hawk, leader of the Liberators, who the yet unnamed young woman attached to in a way that could easiest be described as imprinting upon him. It was he who gave her his full attention, who attempted to learn about her and her special circumstances, who made her feel safe and comfortable… and he was the one who gave her a name: Wren. Rise of the Liberators That was around two years ago. Since then, Wren has been training heavily with the Liberators, and specifically with Steel Hawk. Instead of being intimidated by or frightened by Wren’s strange physical deviations, Hawk embraced them, and offered her training to master her own body. With nothing else to lean on, no memories or relationships, this was Wren’s saving grace. The Liberators were Wren’s saviors, and she now sees them as nothing less than family. She currently exists as their secret weapon, having only recently come out of the dark and participating in missions of her own. SECRET WEAPON: Wren has special abilities that are not entirely human. They will be updated here as shown in canon: SCALED LEGS/ARMS: Giving her natural armor against incoming bullets and other weapons SKIN HOOKS: Like a gecko, Wren has small, hook-like structures on her hands, allowing her to perform surprising acrobatic feats and climb walls. EAGLE EYE: Wren’s eyesight is remarkable in light and in dark, and she can increase the depth of her sight, like a zoom lens PARROT PITCH: Wren can modify her voice to copy noises and voices she has heard, with relative accuracy. VACUUM VITALITY: Wren can survive in the vacuum of space WATER BIRD: Most recently, Wren has developed gill sacs underneath the skin of her neck, allowing her to breath underwater Areas of Improvement: INTERPERSONAL SKILLS: While naturally trying to do best by people, Wren has terrible social skills. She has a difficult time with nuances in communications such as non-verbal cues and sarcasm, leading to many awkward situations for her. It also means she’s easy to deceive. EMOTIONAL STABILITY: Wren can be swayed by her emotions, even in the midst of a mission. This can be taken advantage of and manipulated. SELF-PRESERVATION: What, it’s not smart to just thoughtlessly throw yourself into a fray? Tell that to Wren. History: The first thing Wren remembers is awakening up on Avalon, the sounds of unintelligible conversation happening around her. As she came to, unable to understand a word being said to her and possessing only vague motor skills, she came to realize that everything before that moment was black static. A nothing void that only hurt to think too deeply about. The civilians of Avalon who found her were kind, and gentle. They took her under their wings and cared for her. Bathed her, clothed her, fed her, and attempted to communicate with her-- to find out about her. She grew to appreciate them in the short time they had together, as they helped her find language, and taught her basic motor skills. However, it wasn’t them, but the power-suit clad Steel Hawk, leader of the Liberators, who the yet unnamed young woman attached to in a way that could easiest be described as imprinting upon him. It was he who gave her his full attention, who attempted to learn about her and her special circumstances, who made her feel safe and comfortable… and he was the one who gave her a name: Wren. That was around two years ago. Since then, Wren has been training heavily with the Liberators, and specifically with Steel Hawk. Instead of being intimidated by or frightened by Wren’s strange physical deviations, Hawk embraced them, and offered her training to master her own body. With nothing else to lean on, no memories or relationships, this was Wren’s saving grace. The Liberators were Wren’s saviors, and she now sees them as nothing less than family. She currently exists as their secret weapon, having only recently come out of the dark and participating in missions of her own. Category:Characters Category:Pigeon crew Category:Pilots